masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Synthetic Army
The Confederate Synthetic Army is an immense branch of the Terminus Confederate Military. It is a supplementary armed force for both the army and the navy which consisted almost exclusively of synthetics, mechs, and drones. Though a largely synthetic force, the Synthtic Army had several skilled organic commanders in charge of various campaigns throughout the First Galactic War—most notably General Rankor. History Formation The Confederate Synthetic Army was not formed with the rest of the Terminus Confederation's armed forces. Instead, it was created by an exiled by the name of Kal'Feda after the First Galactic War began. The synthetic army was first proposed by Kal'Feda in 2188 CE, shortly after he and his organization joined the confederacy. Because the Terminus Confederacy was vastly outnumbered and outgunned by the forces of the and the by an extreme rate, Kal suggested that a supplementary force consisting of synthetics would help even the odds. It took little deliberation among the Confederate Council for them to agree on this, however, the amount of resources that it would take to create this army was currently out of their reach. After a few months of discussions with the and several corporations based in the and , the synthetic army began it's creation. Major corporations like Saidon Technologies, Pamax Industries, and Gomaren Military Labs began donating mechs and drones to the confederacy by the thousands. The Confederate Council quickly chose Pokloa as the garrison for the new army and placed Kal'Feda in charge of organizing the force. With the continued shipping of millions of VI to Pokloa, Kal ordered the construction of several dozen warehouses on the planet to house the growing numbers of mechs. Kal'Feda also began construction of a new headquarters on the surface of the planet to replace the that he'd been living in. For several months, the Synthetic Army and the fortress on Pokloa steadily increased in mass. Almost two years after it's proposal, the Confederate Synthetic Army had been founded and consisted of over several million mechs. The confederacy discontinued any further purchase and donations from other organizations and began building factories and mining platforms on the planet to feed the army. The Synthetic Confederate Army was now a fairly large military force with millions of mechs at it's disposal but at this point in it's history, the army of synthetics lacked any real military leadership as no one at the Pokloa Fortress had enough military experience to successfully lead an entire army. Initial leadership of the army was given to Hunah'Reem -- a exiled quarian marine. Hunah was killed not long after being given command of the army, falling in his second campaign as General. It was this that made Kal award the title of General to a more vicious warrior, Warlord Rankor. Rankor was initially very disrespectful and not under kal's full control, but he knew how to lead the synthetics and that was good enough. First Military Campaigns Almost five years after the start of the First galactic War, the synthetic army had finally gained enough strength and numbers to finally be used in the war. The synthetic army's first deployment was led by General Rankor himself. Joining Admiral Reshmor and his armada in the attack on Ovanta, Rakmor would lead the army triumphantly and effectively burn the synthetic army into the memories of the turians as a new threat to deal with. While saw as a new obstacle, turian military leadership was not necessarily worried about the mech army rather than incredibly annoyed at it's introduction. After that, the began a campaign to hunt down the garrison of this army and annihilate it. Unfortunately for them, General Rankor's strategies made it almost impossible for the mechs to be effectively tracked; the army's erratic attack patterns and swift attacks made it a difficult force to get a lock on. Rankor's campaigns were carried out in light but swift attacks for tactical reasons-the army had not yet garnered significant numbers for head-on confrontations with forces like the Hierarchy or the Systems Alliance. The Synthetic Army would continue attacking the Hierarchy in light assaults, doing what they could to deny the Hierarchy and Alliance of supplies for their outposts and garrisons in and near the Terminus Systems. The galaxy would soon see the rise of several other leaders of the synthetic army-namely: General Tazen, Commander Bavank, and Baron Tutt. Each of these military geniuses would lead several operations against both the Hierarchy and the Systems Alliance. The attacks would be devastating to supply lines under control of the Alliance and Hierarchy. It would cause for the immediate attention of both forces and joint-operationns between the humans and turians would increase in frequency and scale. The joint-ops would be carried out on several confederacy worlds and see the destruction of multiple mech battalions, however, the Battle of Eidan II would prove to show the weakness in the army's organization. Synthetics, devoid of any instinct, fell quickly to their organic foes as the mechs used little cover. This would soon be fixed by advanced and extensive reprogramming of the VI. Organizational Improvements The defeat of the Synthetic Army at Eidan II was devastating and costly but it would cause the army to be improved. Captured scientists and exiled quarians would work day and night to create new advanced VI programming for every mech and drone model employed by their forces. Kal'Feda would also begin integrating several new model designs into the army's ranks, all of which began manufacturing at the Pokloan factories. The Synthetic Army would see very little offensive combat during the rapid manufacturing of new mechs, however, they were still implemented heavily in defensive operations. It took several months but soon, the Synthetic Army would finally be completed with millions of improved mechs and drones. General Rankor would lead another assault, this time on . This battle -- the First Battle of Invictus -- would be devastating on the planet and it's inhabitants. Rankor would brutally execute over 2,000 turian citizens and soldiers and from their, he would launch the Bloody Tears Campaign. For an entire year, Rankor and his armies would wreak havoc on turian and human colonies on Terminus borders. In the final battle of the campaign, Rankor would launch an invasion on ; one that was ultimately unsuccessful. Unit Varients Mechs * * * *HANN *SYNTH *B-Series *Q-Series Drones * * * * *Tura-class *O-Series Programs Commanders Category:Ubertank Category:Army